thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Paris Safaya
Paris Safaya is a former diplomat appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Before being hired by Jackie Estacado, Paris worked as a diplomat. After joining Jackie's team, he became partners with an enforcer, Athena Jones. War with Valko Balakov Some time later, rival Bulgarian mob attacks Jackie's headquarters, blowing out the entire twenty-first floor with a ground to air missile. They also hit Jackie's casino, three clubs, a pawn shop and the laundry. After a week not able to contact Jackie, his second-in-command Wilson Hammond finally manages to reach him and informs him about the situation. Together with the entire team, they meet outside their headquarters. They are also met by Carlos Toledo a corrupt cop working for Jackie. He warns Jackie to get on top of this, before Toledo is forced to do something about this or even join with the Bulgarians. Jackie says that he will deal with this. After Jackie allegedly kills fifteen gangster belonging to Valko Balakov's mob and seven female prostitutes, Wilson arranges a meet up between Jackie and the team. Wilson expresses concerns as to what he has done to the mobsters. Jackie explains that it wasn't him that done it, but the Darkness who now operates as an independent entity. Wilson then interrupts them saying that the head of the third biggest mafia clan in Bulgaria, Valko Balakov has just landed. Balakov contacts Jackie and expresses his wish to meet him. Jackie and Balakov, accompanied by Athena, Paris and two Bulgarian henchmen respectively, meet in the Central Park during day. Estacado says that he wants Balakov out of his city. Balakov denies to leave and then insults him. As a counter attack, Paris calls Balakov an impotent and having sex with his sister. After hearing this, Balakov decides to leave. The next day, Wilson is contacted by Jackie, telling him to call the board as the Darkness went rogue. When the team meets they decide to go to Balakov and find out what happened to the Doppelganger. On their way to the cars, Jackie attacks Dean for having a relationship with Jenny. He then decides to leave him behind and take the rest of the team with himself. When they reach Balakov's house, they see a man running out of it and then killed by a tentacle that comes out the doorway. Jackie decides to go in the house alone and tells the team to make sure his family is safe if he doesn't return. Few moments later, Jackie walks out of the house, claiming that they're going home. The Doppelganger Some time later, Paris makes a dinner to Athena at their home. Athena comes to check on him and Paris expresses that he's worried about the state Jackie is. Suddenly, the Doppelganger comes through a portal. He then approaches Athena and infects her with the Darkness virus. As Paris tries to stop him with a knife, Athena turns to him and then proceeds to infect him with the virus too. Both Paris and Athena go to Dean and wait until Wilson and Charlotte come to meet them. As he goes down the elevator, Charlotte is horrified to see Dean, Paris and Athena infected with the same Darkness virus. They then proceed to surround her. Seeing the infected come closer to her, Charlotte pulls out a gun and aims at them. As she's being overwhelmed, Wilson comes to her rescue and kills few infected making an opening for Charlotte to run away. Before she can run, Dean captures Charlotte. Suddenly, Jackie telepatically orders the infected to release her and walk away. Jackie then continues by saying that he doesn't want to see neither them ever again. Personality Paris is well spoken diplomat, that now uses his skills to help Jackie. He would keep his cool during tough situations and would know how to push people's buttons. During he's meeting with Balakov, Paris managed to made up incriminating facts about him, which in the end caused Valko to quickly leave the meeting. Abilities * Diplomat: Paris was formerly a diplomat and uses his skills to great effect in order to push Jackie's agenda. Gallery Theboard14.jpg|Paris at the Jackie's board meeting. Theboard18.jpg|Paris at meeting with Valko Balakov. Theboard3.jpg|Paris infected with the Darkness virus by Athena. Charlotte9.jpg|Infected Paris approaching Charlotte. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased